<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift to be Unwrapped by MsSirEy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294964">A Gift to be Unwrapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy'>MsSirEy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Inspired by Fanart, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is in a mood, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, just a hint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena has a surprise for Kara beneath her heavy winter coat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift to be Unwrapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbionest/gifts">Lesbionest</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to the beginning of No Shame November! I have a lot in store for all of you.</p>
<p>This piece was inspired by a series of drawings (which I highly recommend you all check out, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309337">here</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888547">here</a>) done by Lesbionest, who you can also find on tumblr: @lesbad-unicorn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena smiled as she watched Kara methodically roll the balls of snow around the courtyard, their size gathering until they were ready to be stacked. Another day Lena might have joined in, but her gloved fingers were clutched tightly around her still-full mug, the warmth barely guarding against the shivers that threatened to overtake her. </p>
<p>It was cold, and perhaps that was something she should have accounted for when she dressed for their afternoon date. She was acutely aware of every breeze, the bite of the air fended off by a single layer—the long winter coat that hid the ensemble beneath. The harness did nothing for the cold, but the shift of soft leather against her skin did keep a low fire simmering inside her. </p>
<p>Lena enjoyed the merry tune Kara hummed as she worked, unbothered by the way Lena just watched. But as the cold began to threaten the success of her surprise, she couldn’t wait any longer. </p>
<p>“Kara, darling,” she called as she approached. Kara’s cheeks were rosy as she glanced up from her efforts to pat the snowman into the proper shape, her grin glowing. Her scarf draped loosely around her shoulders, just another reminder that she didn’t feel the cold like Lena did. She wasn’t always the best at playing human, but when Lena took hold of the dangling length of scarf, she did not resist the pull. </p>
<p>Kara stood smoothly, the snowman forgotten, and her grin spread beneath Lena’s gaze. “Yes, my love,” she asked, but only just before Lena gave into the urge to taste that grin. Kara’s breathy laugh filled Lena’s mouth while her tongue chased away the cold. </p>
<p>For all that Noonan’s coffee was hardly the finest brew, or steeped the way she preferred, it had a rich warmth to it. It held associations, memories of the first time she shared a cup across a table from Kara. But Lena abandoned any thought of her coffee as she leaned into Kara, her grip tightening on the scarf. </p>
<p>Lena was consumed with Kara--with the heated press of her lips; with the hunger of her tongue; with the mild flare of pain as teeth sank into her bottom lip. </p>
<p>Fingers inched towards the front of her coat, and it was then that Lena had to break the kiss. “Not yet,” she purred. “We have to—“ Kara’s lips trailed down to her neck, and Lena swallowed her moan. “We have to get home.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” Kara’s breath was hot against her skin, and her teeth pressed teasingly, fitting easily against the tendon in her neck. Lena shivered as the wash of heat down her body made her wish she could give herself to Kara right then. </p>
<p>“Take me home,” Lena panted, her blush crawling down her neck, her body eager for more of Kara’s lips. </p>
<p>Lena felt the rumble of approval in Kara’s chest, her body thrumming in an effort to match it. Her knees were weak as Kara pulled away. Kara took a brief moment to carve a smiley face into the snowman with her finger before returning. Her eyes were dark even in the glare of the afternoon sun, and they saw nothing but Lena. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The trip home was almost unbearable, as Lena shooed away Kara’s eager hands. She could not deny that a part of her that wanted to be stripped—to feel the desire for her expressed through the act of her clothes being torn from her body. But on that day, she planned to make an impact. </p>
<p>Lena let her hands adjust to the warmth of the apartment. While she waited for her fingers to cease shivering, she watched Kara. Keeping her heart steady was another matter entirely, as layers fell away. The scarf was hung on the hook by the door, exposing the length of her neck, the cut of tendons down the column of her throat begging to be tasted. She shrugged casually out of her jacket, revealing a knit sweater that snugly hugged her frame. </p>
<p>As Kara bent to tug off her boots, her hair spilled forward, and Lena couldn’t help but wish Kara was looking down at her, with her face wreathed in gold. Kara’s gaze rose as she slipped off her second boot, dropping it gently by the door. </p>
<p>There was a moment that her confusion made her pause, but then Kara smiled softly. “And here I thought you were eager to undress,” she drawled. “Would you like me to take over?”</p>
<p>Lena shook her head. “I just want to be sure I have your attention,” she purred.  </p>
<p>Kara’s brow rose as she stood tall. Her head cocked and a smirk curled the corners of her lips while she regarded Lena. “Go on,” she said, the roughness of her voice threatening to unravel Lena. </p>
<p>Kara’s gaze was unwavering, tracking Lena’s hands, undoubtedly catching every minute hitch. Lena wet her lips, her teeth latching onto her bottom lip, hardly containing her own grin. She undid her buttons carefully, making sure never to let the coat fall open prematurely. </p>
<p>Lena could feel the weight of Kara’s stare, her eyes drifting lower as each button slipped free. The tangible impatience drew her closer. At Kara’s sides, the tips of her fingers slid against the pads of her thumbs, the itch to touch manifesting. </p>
<p>Lena kept her chin high and her smirk in place, despite how her heart hammered. Kara was closing in, only feet between them as the last button gave way. With a quirk of her brow, Lena stopped Kara in her tracks, being sure the whole picture could be seen. </p>
<p>Their eyes met in a moment of mutual anticipation, their breath heavy on parted lips, their chests heaving as the heat rose. The shift of fabric drew Kara’s gaze down, her eyes intent and curious. </p>
<p>Lena pulled her coat open, holding it wide, a blush coloring her collar and chest. The leather of her harness cut across her front, her sheer panties and garters completing her ensemble. </p>
<p>Kara sharply sucked in breath, her ears growing hot while her eyes roved. “Oh Rao,” she breathed, visibly swallowing. She stayed frozen in place, taking in each expanse of exposed skin. </p>
<p>Lena slipped the coat from her shoulders and let it fall, pooling at her feet, immediately forgotten. Her head was light, the rush of Kara seeing her like that stoking the flames within her. She loved being all Kara could focus on. “Like what you see?” </p>
<p>Kara met her gaze once more, the heat of it melting her inside. Kara’s hands answered for her, reaching out to take hold of the straps that ran across her stomach. Lena stepped with the tug of the harness, unwilling to deny Kara any longer. </p>
<p>Fingers from one hand traced the leather, lingering briefly over the small padlock that dangled between Lena’s breasts. She held her breath, waiting for Kara to speak, while her panties grew slick with her arousal. </p>
<p>“You make a lovely gift, wrapped up like that,” Kara purred with a small chuckle. </p>
<p>Lena exhaled a soft groan and shook her head. “Why don’t you take your ‘gift’ to the bedroom?” </p>
<p>Kara’s grin was contagious, her cheeks warm and her tongue playing along the edge of her teeth. Her eyes wandered shamelessly, her brazenness stirring Lena, calling urges to mind. </p>
<p>The grip on her harness only tightened and Lena played along, smiling serenely as Kara led the way to the bedroom. It was always a sight to see—Kara effortlessly avoiding furniture as she navigated without taking her eyes off Lena. It was times like that, when she was graceful to an inhuman degree and her height shown through in her posture, that Lena knew Kara was at her most confident. While she walked tall, her awkwardness fell away, and she stepped into a position of control. Her hands guided Lena, moved her, pulled her closer, held her and unraveled her. </p>
<p>But as the hall ended and they passed over the threshold into the bedroom, Lena wasn’t in the mood to see Kara so put together. She wanted to see her blush, to hear wet moans and frantic panting, her body wracked with pleasure. The image danced through her thoughts as they neared the bed and Kara’s hands deviated. Her hips rocked forward as strong fingers took hold of her ass, but she would not be swayed. </p>
<p>“Darling,” Lena purred as she was pulled forward against Kara’s sweatered front. An acknowledging note met the skin of her neck, before the heat of Kara’s tongue dipped into the divot just above her collar. “Be good and keep your hands to yourself,” she drawled, despite the heat that poured through her core and settled deep. </p>
<p>There was a moment where Kara froze, her tongue still against Lena, her breath slow and heavy. Her tongue retreated first, and then her hands, pulling back, until she stepped away. “That’s it,” Lena praised, eying the way Kara’s thighs rubbed together unconsciously. “Take off your clothes.”</p>
<p>Lena watched Kara swallow and the steadiness seep out of her, unabashed arousal coloring her expression. Her movement was rushed and clumsy, her sweater abandoned first, tangling a moment with her hair before being dropped to the ground. Her underwear disappeared with her pants, and her bra fell last, and she stood naked. Her weight shifted excitedly. </p>
<p>In that moment, despite how she had shown great appreciation for Lena’s attire, Kara’s gaze was fixed on Lena’s face, waiting intently. Lena let a small quirk of a smile show as she leaned forward, only to place a chaste kiss on Kara’s lips. She purred at the heated exhalation, and the soft noise that rose behind it. “Good girl,” she said, lingering with their lips together, ensuring Kara would miss her. </p>
<p>Lena’s hand rose, fingers gently touching just below Kara’s navel. She trailed lower, delighted by the shiver of Kara’s muscles beneath her fingers. “You’re wet for me, aren’t you,” she whispered, as she shifted her hand such that her palm was flat against Kara and her fingers were pointed down through short curls. </p>
<p>Kara gasped softly as Lena’s fingers ghosted over her clit and teased down between soft folds of skin. Lena smirked, approval rumbling in her chest as she easily spread Kara, her fingers slick even before they reached the excitedly fluttering entrance to her pussy. </p>
<p>Kara groaned as Lena retracted her hand, but didn’t otherwise complain. “I have a reward in mind if you’re good for me,” Lena announced simply, earning the sight of Kara’s eyes fluttering shut as they rolled upward, before struggling to focus back on Lena. A small nod acknowledged their roles, and her smile showed enthusiasm. </p>
<p>Lena enjoyed the readiness to submit, the heat that was painted across Kara’s cheeks, the darkness that overtook the blue of her eyes. Lena took the opportunity to bring her hand up, sucking her fingers and Kara’s arousal into her mouth, groaning at the heady taste. She made a show of cleaning her fingers, of enjoying Kara thoroughly. </p>
<p>“On your knees.”</p>
<p>Kara licked her lips, and then her knees sank to the floor. She settled back on her heels, her eyes pointed up, her lips parted and wet. Lena used the sides of her foot to bump the insides of Kara’s legs, guiding her knees wider. Kara spread herself without question, a lust drunk smile greeting Lena as she stepped closer. </p>
<p>“Help me with my panties.”</p>
<p>Kara promptly obeyed, her hands hastily rising. </p>
<p>“Not like that,” Lena tsked. Kara halted before she reached Lena’s waistband, going still as she awaited instruction. “Fingertips on the ground.” With her toe, Lena tapped a spot on the floor between Kara’s knees. </p>
<p>With only a small heated whine in protest, Kara’s hands lowered, her fingers planting neatly on the floor. Lena smiled primly as she took hold of Kara’s chin, guiding her head to tip back. </p>
<p>“Open your mouth.” Lena’s heart quickened as she watched Kara comply, her jaw loose and her breathing swallow. Kara’s gaze only faltered as Lena moved closer, dropping to watch Lena’s crotch draw nearer. “Properly this time,” Lena prompted. </p>
<p>With heavily-lidded eyes, Kara shifted forward, pulling free of Lena’s grip on her chin. Through the fabric of her panties, Lena felt the gentle brush of Kara’s nose against her clit, her breath washing over the damp fabric. Kara tilted her chin up until her lips pressed against Lena, a throaty groan echoing the lust that darkened her eyes. With careful precision, teeth clamped together, catching just the fabric. </p>
<p>Kara pulled slowly, her shoulders sinking lower. “All the way down,” Lena said as the waistband began to slip down along her hips. Kara kept guiding her panties down until finally gravity took over. She followed the quick descent until she was bowed at Lena’s feet. </p>
<p>Lena allowed herself a moment to appreciate the view, her own fingers finding their way to her clit, teasing until shivers ran up her core. “Now bring your mouth back up here,” she ordered. “I’m not done with it yet.”</p>
<p>Kara righted herself while Lena stepped out of her underwear, kicking them out of the way. “Tongue out.” </p>
<p>Lena grinned as she watched Kara’s tongue appear, and rewarded her obedience. Her fingers threaded into Kara’s hair, nails scraping gently against her scalp, delighted by the shiver of pleasure that shook through Kara’s frame. </p>
<p>Lena’s fingers tightened with Kara’s hair in her grip, using Kara to support herself as she moved closer once more. Without pause for ceremony, Lena positioned herself over Kara’s mouth, sinking until she felt the heat of Kara’s tongue. Her hips bucked of their own accord, causing Kara’s tongue to spread her, her body ready to melt. “Fuck, that’s— yes, stay like that,” Lena groaned. </p>
<p>Kara didn’t move apart from tilting her head to give Lena a better angle, and Lena took full advantage of the fact that her kryptonian lips would never bruise. She worked herself up, rocking her hips slowly to start, and when she was warm and ready, she chased the friction that made her thoughts fizzle and then quiet. </p>
<p>Kara’s moans reverberated through her, climbing up her spine, and Lena might have crumbled if it weren’t for the hold she had on Kara's head. The heat of Kara’s tongue seeped into her, the flames consuming her. </p>
<p>Lena let herself be single-minded. She sought her pleasure, dragged her hips downward, moaning openly as Kara’s mouth welcomed her. Wet heat met slick arousal, and Lena could hardly keep her eyes focused on the bright color that suffused Kara’s messy cheeks. Her spine tingled and her muscles melted, and her sense of the world fell away. All she knew was the growing urgency, the rising tension, the trembling of her thighs as more of her weight fell on Kara to support. </p>
<p>Kara’s hair clung to her fingers as she tried to shift her grip, both hands bracing, elbows locking to keep herself upright. “Fuck,” she exhaled, wit escaping her, “your mouth is--” </p>
<p>A jolt of pleasure surprised Lena as her core quivered. She let her head fall back, her frame arching, the strain in her throat choking the rising tide of moans, spilling breathy through the room. Her movement became jerky, and still Kara kept herself in place, happy to have her face ridden. </p>
<p>As her head rolled to the side, Lena realized how close she was, how easily she had fallen into the chase. Kara was there for her, there to catch her when freedom led to her unraveling. Lena was free to want, and safe to ask. And Lena knew she would have that moment again, the thrill of mindlessly grinding, but that day she wanted to prolong their scene. </p>
<p>Lena slowed her hips, let the warm numb recede, let her heart steady, and then finally pulled away. Kara moved with her, lips wanting to stay connected to Lena, her gaze distant even as it locked onto Lena’s pelvis. “That’s enough,” Lena panted, her hands shifting to Kara’s cheeks, trying to keep her from moving closer. </p>
<p>Kara’s momentum overwhelmed Lena’s strength, but another step back was all it took to cut through the fog of desire. Lena swallowed a moan as hungry eyes turned up, and she almost caved and beckoned Kara to eat her out, but then a flicker of recognition made Kara blink and remember herself. She sat back on her heels once more, her fingers having never lifted from the floor. </p>
<p>Lena could not help but smile. “That’s my good girl,” she purred. She bent at the waist, cupping Kara’s cheeks as she kissed her, slow and deliberate, being sure to get a taste of herself. “Stay right there,” she commanded as she rose to full height, leaving Kara on her knees to grab what she needed.</p>
<p>When Lena returned, she offered two dildos to Kara, who hesitated only a moment before taking them in her hands. “Go ahead. Choose one.”</p>
<p>Lena watched Kara’s deliberation, the way she weighed each in her hands, and the growing indecision. While she waited, Lena stepped into a harness suited to both options. As it dawned on Kara that Lena would be wearing the strap, a small needy groan cut through the air between them. “Yes, my love,” Lena drawled. “Whatever you choose, it’s going in your drooling cunt.” </p>
<p>Kara’s eyes fluttered, her sigh delicious, sending a new flood of arousal to leak between Lena’s legs. Kara handed over the dildo she wanted and Lena hummed her approval as she took it and fit into the ring at the front of her harness. </p>
<p>Kara knew better than to move without being told, but as Lena took her time getting the harness perfectly snug, Kara’s impatience only grew. She fiddled with the spare dildo, her fingers unconsciously following the spiraling grooves. </p>
<p>“Poor thing,” Lena cooed softly, but her easy smirk belied the innocence of her sympathy. “You’re so desperate to have me inside you, aren’t you?” Kara whined, a pitiful little noise that made Lena long to give her everything she ever wanted, but Kara made no effort to deny Lena’s observation. “Come here, darling.”</p>
<p>Lena sat back on the edge of the bed and drank in the sight of Kara crawling forward, positioning herself between Lena’s legs. There was nothing like seeing Kara’s lust-drunk gaze fixed on the dildo. It took Lena a moment to locate the bottle of lube while she refused to take her eyes off Kara, but then she offered it over. “Get me ready.”</p>
<p>Kara’s hands were unsteady, her efforts clumsy and rushed. There was no pretense, no patience, no composure. There was only need laced into her rough strokes; the upward tug that pulled the harness to cut in at Lena’s hips; the gentleness lost as the butt of the dildo pressed against Lena’s pelvis. </p>
<p>“Good enough,” Lena growled, intoxicated by Kara’s hunger. “Up.”</p>
<p>The command was all Kara needed and she stood, towering over Lena for a moment, their collective breath held as they both gave themselves to desire. Lena’s hands led Kara’s hips forward, guided her to straddle Lena’s lap. </p>
<p>Lena’s lips were drawn to the valley between Kara’s breasts, kissing warm skin, while her hands slid to the small of her back, holding her close. There was no thought guiding her mouth, only hunger for the wild pulse she felt beneath her lips. Lipstick streaked across Kara’s skin as she moved. Her hands diverged, one following the line of Kara’s spine, the other returning to Kara’s front before dipping lower. She teased her fingers through damp curls, her chest rumbling in delight at how wet Kara was. Her mouth found the inside of Kara’s breast, her lips parting against the swell of flesh, and then her teeth sank in. </p>
<p>The choked gasp that spilled from Kara fed Lena’s high. She bit harder, and the full-body shiver that ran beneath her hands was all she could have wanted. There was no room to be playful; she needed to see Kara undone. </p>
<p>Between Kara’s legs, Lena took hold of the tip of the dildo. She guided Kara’s hips lower, finally letting her breast go, her lips trailing sloppy kisses up Kara’s chest. With a few hasty swipes, she got the head of the dildo into position against Kara’s fluttering pussy. She pulled her head back just enough to look Kara in the eye. </p>
<p>“Sit.”</p>
<p>Kara’s sigh was touched with notes of relief, grateful to no longer have to deny herself. Her hips lowered, easy at first, while Lena savored the sight of Kara’s eyes fluttering shut. There was a moment of resistance, muscles slowly loosening around the head of the dildo, until she felt everything give. </p>
<p>Kara sank smoothly into her lap, her head dropping forward onto Lena’s shoulder, her soft gasp spilling against Lena’s chest. A shudder of pleasure wracked her body and Lena couldn’t deny how powerful it made her feel, or how grateful she was to witness it. </p>
<p>Lena let Kara adjust, let her knees shift to better accommodate their positions, let her get away with rocking her hips. </p>
<p>“What do you say, my love?” </p>
<p>Kara was slow to lean back, slow to show the beautiful tinge of rosiness in her cheeks and the hunger of her gaze. There were twitches running through her thighs and her core was in near constant motion. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kara managed, a breathy moan following the words. </p>
<p>While Kara’s lungs worked to find oxygen that appeared to be in short supply, Lena was free to be greedy, to drink in the sight of her chest heaving and her lips trembling. Kara’s tongue peeked between her lips, absently wetting them, or perhaps getting a taste of the remnants of Lena that clung to her. </p>
<p>Kara’s eyes were barely open, shifting without purpose, her brow twitching in concentration. “Go ahead,” Lena prompted, but the slow blink of confusion that answered her was enough to remind her that Kara couldn’t think beyond the pleasant stretch of her cunt around the silicone--the girthier of the two choices, Lena had noticed--and she didn’t want to. Kara loved having her thoughts dictated for her, the freedom to exist within her pleasure and forget everything else. And Lena loved to indulge her. </p>
<p>“Ride me,” Lena ordered, her voice a thick syrup, sweetness pouring warm from her lips, an ichor just for Kara. And as she watched Kara swallow, her throat bobbing with a tantalizing desperation, Lena savored it just as much. “I know you want to,” she purred as she slowly laid back on the bed, “so go ahead.”</p>
<p>The tiny, hitched “yes” was everything. It was confirmation of Kara’s desire, of her need, but it also gave Lena a glimpse into how deeply Kara was committed to following Lena’s every command. </p>
<p>Kara groaned as she shifted forward, putting more of her weight on her knees, the bed dipping on either side of Lena. Hands were on her, bracing against her body. Kara’s palm tugged at her skin as it slid over her ribs, fingers fumbling as they hooked around the leather of her harness. Her other hand settled flat against Lena’s stomach, slipping a little with the slick of forgotten lube, but ultimately finding a place to plant. </p>
<p>Kara’s hips rose slowly, her brow bunching and her eyes screwing shut as she whimpered softly. Lena was torn, not sure if she preferred to watch the dildo inch out of her cunt and become more prominent between her thighs, or to watch each twitch of Kara’s nostrils and the way her eyes rolled beneath her lids. </p>
<p>With each moment, Lena expected her to reverse course, to sink back down, but Kara was nothing if not ambitious. She rose until the lightly flared head of the dildo tugged at the greedy muscles at the entrance of her cunt. Lena could feel the pull, and it drew out her anticipation. She could hear her heart in her ears. Her fingers itched to grab Kara’s hips and pull her back into her lap. </p>
<p>“Do it,” Lena commanded, her gruffness eliciting a shiver that she watched run up through the muscles of Kara’s core and chest. </p>
<p>Kara sat. Hard. </p>
<p>Lena almost missed the satisfying wet impact beneath the gasp that pitched high. Kara’s head rolled forward, her hair spilling from her shoulders, the ends tickling Lena’s face and chest. But despite the heat in her cheeks and the sheen of drool on her parted lips, Kara was far from done. </p>
<p>With her fingers curling tighter around Lena’s harness, knuckles dragging rough against Lena’s skin, Kara rose again, only for her hips to jerk down before Lena could even savor the tension of her being without. </p>
<p>Kara didn’t take long to work up a fevered pace, and Lena let her. She had earned the chase. The bed rocked beneath them, and Lena hissed at the way Kara’s ass drove her into the mattress. She didn’t mind, relishing in the franticness of Kara’s efforts. </p>
<p>Lena reached up to try to brush Kara’s hair out of her face, to have a complete view of her lustful delirium, but the blonde locks wouldn’t obey her the way Kara did, stubborning falling back down to obscure everything. Lena exhaled a small huff, to which Kara responded with her eyes blinking open, searching even as she couldn’t force her eyes to focus. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, darling,” Lena assured, hands cupping Kara’s cheeks, one thumb trailing across her saliva-slick lip. The other hand trailed lower, pushed gently against Kara’s clavicle, but when she was unheeded, she gave the gesture meaning. “Lean back for me,” she guided Kara to sit straighter, until her fingers no longer reached her cheek. </p>
<p>Kara’s hands walked backwards as she rose to full height, and then bent slightly back. She gripped Lena’s thighs, just above the knee, kept her balance as she put herself on full display. </p>
<p>“That’s a good girl,” Lena sighed, hands running down Kara’s front, delighting at the shivers that rose in her wake. Her nails bit into the flesh of Kara’s hip, and urged her into a rocking motion, not letting her lift. “I want you to come while I’m deep inside you.”</p>
<p>Kara’s body echoed that desire, hastily finding a new rhythm. Kara’s ass dragged back and forth over her lap, grinding downward with each forward motion. It was a sight Lena would never tire of. Kara was arched, warmth painted across her open chest, her jaw loose, her moans coming in endless streams. </p>
<p>A sharp jerk of Kara’s hips broke any sense of rhythm, her motion stuttering, the quake rising up through her body. Lena fumbled to get a hand between her legs, thumb seeking Kara’s swollen clit, sloppy as she pushed the hood back, and found the little ridge of the head. She lost the position as Kara bucked, but her thumb was insistent, following the curve to one side, stroking with a firm pressure, relying on the slick of Kara’s arousal to keep the friction pleasurable. </p>
<p>When Kara’s rocking became shorter, measured and deliberate, Lena listened to the beat of her heart, where she felt it through the pad of her thumb. She matched the tempo, her thumb moving in time, teasing the orgasm from Kara’s willing body. </p>
<p>“Lena, Lena, Lena--” she panted, seemingly unable to find any other word, her body trembling, her breath short and labored. </p>
<p>Lena forced her own body to rise, wrapped her free arm behind Kara’s back, cooing an apology as her thumb lost the edge where Kara needed her attention. “I’ve got you,” she breathed into Kara’s neck, hastily resuming her efforts. </p>
<p>Kara’s head tipped back, her body becoming taut, wound tight by Lena’s hand. Hands clutched uselessly at the straps along her back, and with one shuddering breath, Kara crumbled. A choked moan squeezed from her tense throat, and then the tightness bled away all at once. She shook in Lena’s lap, and Lena didn’t stop her thumb until Kara sagged forward into her, spent. </p>
<p>Lena chuckled, the weight of Kara’s body pushing her back, settling over her. She held Kara in a loose hug while little aftershocks raced through Kara’s frame. </p>
<p>“That was,” Kara mumbled, “a very nice gift.”</p>
<p>Lena grinned. “Only the best for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more information about No Shame November, find me on tumblr: @mssirey</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>